


hunger

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: It’s still so new between them — the touches, the kissing, the late nights in the Lab that no longer end with Peter swinging back to his too empty apartment that Mr. Stark had paid for anyway.Now, when Peter looks up at  him, he can drink in his fill. He doesn’t have to tear his eyes away.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this to you! Real life just sucks! I know this isn't very good but I hope it makes you smile at least a bit.

“Alright kid, you’ve been staring at that problem set like it’s a cheeseburger, when instead you should probably stop working and just get an actual cheeseburger. With me.”Mr. Stark states with a sigh,crossing his arms from across the lab.

Peter huffs, especially as his stomach rumbles on command.

“See, I was right.” Mr. Stark says, before walking over to where Peter’s hunched over a mess of papers and notes, chemistry molecules looking more like squiggles the longer he stares.

“I’m not hungry,” Peter protests, but Mr. Stark is right _there_ now, hiswarm fingers curling down the line of his jaw, not stopping until they nestle in his hair.

“Oh you’re hungry,” Mr. Stark says, pulling a little at the strands, and Petercan’t help it, he melts into the touch on instinct, tilting his head back.

“Maybe I’m hungry,” Peter mumbles, blushing as he presses a kiss to the older man’s palm.It’s still so new between them — the touches, the kissing, the late nights in the Lab that no longer end with Peter swinging back to his too empty apartment that Mr. Stark had paid for anyway.

Now, when Peter looks up athim, he can drink in his fill. He doesn’t have to tear his eyes away.

“Food?” Mr. Stark asks.

“But this midterm tomorrow —“

“Wrong answer, kid.” Mr. Stark says with a smile, and the hand in his hair tightens sharply.

“ _Mr. Stark_ ,” Peter gasps, his body pitching forward to cling to the older man’s shirt.

“Uh-uh, kid.” Mr. Stark tsks, moving to stand in between Peter’s legs. “Remember, it’s _Tony_ now.”

“R-Right, _Tony,_ sorry —“ Peter stutters as he swivels around to face him completely,leaning against the lab table, homework momentarily forgotten. 

“Not that I wouldn’t mind hearing _Mr. Stark_ every once in a while,” _Tony_ says with a smile, his thumb sliding to press at the indent of Peter’s bottom lip.

“Okay, fine. Y-Yeah, can do.” Peter stumbles, especially as Tony’s thumbmoves over his mouth.

“God, you’re tense,” Tony mutters, his eyes kind. “I can’t have Columbia professors stressing out my protégé this much. Just say the word and I’ll make a call.”

“N-No, it’s fine! It’s fine.” Peter blurts out, even though he knows Tony’s only kidding.If anything, Peter’s more surprised at his reaction, the idea of Tony using his influence like that making something warm unfurl in his chest. “You know, it’s just freshman year, midterms. Things are a little more —“ Peter makes an aborted hand motion, and Tony laughs.

“You’re adorable,” Tony says, leaning down to finally kiss him. It’s sweet, or supposed to be, but Peter leans in more,chasing that dizzy drunk feeling inside him, which is probably part hunger and part just what happens when you kiss Tony Stark, and either way, Peter can’t imagine he’ll ever get enough.

“Dinner first,” Tony says, after a moment, breaking the kiss with a wet sound.Peter blinks, a little dazed. “You’re clearly starving.”

“I am,” Peter says, punctuating his statement by letting his hips grind up against Tony’s thigh. It’s a still a little surreal he can ask for things like this from Tony, and that Tony doesn’t shut him down because right, they’re _dating_ and Peter’s allowed to show him how badly he wants.

“I take that back,” Tony says with a groan, giving in and lettingPeter rut up against him.“You’re insatiable.”

“Please,” Peter begs, a little quiet.

“Go on then, sweetheart.” Tony says, and his eyes are dark enough to make Peter shiver under their attention. 

Studying, Peter decides, can definitely wait.


End file.
